The Untamed: Drabble
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: recueil de drabble écris en atelier, multi pairing, multi rating.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de  
Couple : Wei Ning (Wei Wuxian) / Lan Wangji  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance,  
Bêta : Scribb

recueil de Drabble sur le light novels , drama BL , anime.

* * *

**Le flacon de parfum effigie Sirène.**

* * *

Comment faire, cette odeur, ce parfum, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de l'esprit, j'en suis comme hypnotisé. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, cet homme et sa silhouette si voluptés, ce charme, ah. Oui je pense que j'en suis tomber raide, comment aurais je put faire autrement en plus de ces atouts charmeur, il un caractère tout a fait rafraichissant doux comme du miel a mes oreille un coté espiègle ohh oui cette homme et parfait, il fait battre mon cœur que je pensais mort, je ne me sent plus si seul depuis que je l'ai rencontrée ce trou dans ma poitrine a commencée a ce remplir avec ses rire et ses mots ohh Oui, Wei Ning, j'attends ta prochaine visite avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
Couple : Wei Ning (Wei Wuxian) / Lan Wangji  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance,  
Bêta : Scribb

recueil de Drabble sur le light novels , drama BL , anime.

* * *

**Vanité : allégorie a la mort.**

* * *

Qu'il me dénigre, me rabaisse plus bas que terre, je veux bien encaisser ce fait. Eux qui ont peur de tout ce pouvoir que je détiens, je le comprends. Mais qu'il ose dire que je suis vaniteux, je n'accepte pas, je ne suis pas et ne l'est jamais été et ne le serais jamais, une vie et une vie, elle et précieuse. Ils me persécute encore et encore m'enlevant toutes les personnes qui comptent a mes yeux ou les font ce retournée contre moi. Cela fait trop mal je ne supporte plus cette solitude et cette haine, ces regards me transperce jusqu'au fond de mon âme, je vois bien que lui aussi a peur de moi de ce que je pourrais lui faire sont regard a lui me fait encore plus mal. J'ai pris ma décision, je pars, je le regarde lui souri et me laisse sombrer dans cet abîme sans fond, les laissant a leur problème, et accueille la mort avec félicitée. J'attends la fin, mais rien ne viens, j'ouvre les yeux et il et la, il me retient, sont bras et blesser, il ne pourra pas éternellement me retenire . Il et désespéré lui aussi, mais même la, je lui fait relâcher sa prise et tombe dans ce précipice le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
Couple : Wei Ning (Wei Wuxian) / Lan Wangji  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance,  
Bêta : Scribb

recueil de Drabble sur le light novels , drama BL , anime.

* * *

**Le cri**

* * *

Wangji et Wuxian était toujours a la recherche des fragment de sceaux tigre Ying reconstituer, quand il trouvait une piste chez un des noble du clan Jin, une peinture dégageais une aura sombre et diabolique, Lan Zhan laissa sont compagnon l'examinée avant de le purifier, quand il le vit ce tenir la tête faisant une grimace de pure douleur .

Ah Xian s'approcha de cette peinture en l'examinant de plus près, il pouvais dire qu'elle avais étés contaminer par le sceaux , elle empestais la magie Yiling par tous les pore ,il avança une de ces main pour en être bien sûr , quand une douleur sourde se propageât dans sa tête , il l'agrippa dans ses main essayant de faire partir la douleur ,malheureusement en vain , la douleur se fit encore pire . Il s'écroula à terre s'arrachant les cheveux et criant a l'agonie, les voie qu'il entendait le torturais de l'intérieur. Puis tout se stoppa quand il sentit deux bras l'enserrer ,la douleur partis elle aussi. Ah xian profitât de cette douce torpeur pour plonger dans l'inconscience bienvenue.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
Couple : Wei Ning (Wei Wuxian) / Lan Wangji  
Rating : T pour l'instant.  
Genre : Romance,  
Bêta : Scribb

recueil de Drabble sur le light novels , drama BL , anime.

* * *

**Contrôle ta colère.**

* * *

Je suis de nouveaux la, un autre corps une nouvelle vie, je me fonds dans les ombres et avance avec hâte le revoir et mon premier objectif le second étant de trouver l'homme derrière toute cette machination. J'arrive a la demeure des Lan, tout et trop calme, aucune servante si aucun bruit, cela me semble trop suspect. J'avance toujours a couvert et la ce que j'entends me glace les sangs. Des cris de douleur me parviennent, il me transperce l'âme cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, Lan zhan ! Une fois sur place, ce que je voie épouvante. Il se trouve la retenue à genoux au sol entrain de se faire fouetter la colère me prend, je sors de l'ombre et assomme le bourreau. Il me regarde avec un aire transpirant le soulagement, il esquisse un sourire et tombe sur le coter, je le prends dans mes bras.

\- Wei Ying,

\- Lan Zhan , qui ? Demandais-je ?

\- Contrôle ta colère, répondit Lan zhan

\- Qui !

\- Lan xi chen, répondis wangji désemparé. Wuxian n'en demanda pas plus sachant pertinemment que sont ami n'en dirais pas plus. Il retenu sa colère et amenant Lan Zhan à ses chambres.


	5. Chapter 5

Autheur: sakura-okasan

fandom: Untamed /real life

Couple : Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan (Lan zhan/Wei Wuxian)

Beta: Marjo76

Texte fait pour l'atelier malédiction de plume arc en ciel.

* * *

Malédiction 3, Poltergeist :

* * *

Depuis que Wang Yibo avait terminé le tournage de _The Untamed_, certaines choses avait tendance à arriver. Il se demandait s'il rêvait ou si tout était dans son esprit. Il avait rencontré Xiao Zhan lors d'événements et, malgré ça, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Xiao Zhan avait cette façon de rire et de vivre, totalement comme son personnage Wei WuXian. Il resplendissait littéralement de joie de vivre, ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Même après plusieurs heures de tournage, il avait toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux, qui lui faisait oublier la fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur. Oui, Xiao Zhan était un véritable ami ! Un des seuls, dans cette industrie archaïque.

Enfin, tout ça se serait arrêté là, si les événements récents n'étaient pas arrivés. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas tout simplement... Mais non, tout ce qui se passait était trop vif dans son esprit. Les rêves qu'il faisait, les souvenirs qui revenaient par bribes. Tout semblait vraiment trop réel, pour être sorti de son imagination. Il hésitait à en parler à son ami. Le prendrait-il pour un fou ? Ou penserait-il qu'il est encore trop ancré dans son rôle ? Oui, Wang Yibo hésitait.

Il ne se voyait pas dire à Xiao Zhan, son ami : « Bonjour, Wei Ying, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! » Non, les gens le prendraient sûrement pour un fou et l'interneraient. Mais, dans un autre sens... si -belle insistance sur ce mot-, Xiao Zhan lui avouait être son mari, il serait le plus heureux des hommes !


	6. Omegarverse

Autheur: sakura-okasan

fandom: Untamed

Couple : Lan Zhan /Wei Wuxian

thème: Omegaverse

Beta: Marjo76

**Synopsis :**_ Lan WangJi était entré dans sa période de rut. Son oncle et son frère cachèrent ce fait aux disciples qui venaient d'arriver cette année-là. Mais, le Second Jade de Lan, qui s'était bien retenu jusque-là, huma une délicieuse fragrance, qui le fit craquer. Il sortit des Sources Froides et s'attaqua à sa victime... consentante._

* * *

RUT

* * *

-Es-tu sûr, petit frère ? Nous pouvons encore faire venir une oméga pour ce jour, personne n'en saura rien.

-Pas besoin. Prendrai les herbes, comme toujours.

-Le guérisseur a dit qu'elles ne seraient plus aussi performantes au fil du temps. Ne veux-tu pas prendre cette sécurité ?

-Le Cloud Recesses ne recèle pas et n'a jamais recelé d'omégas.

Lan XiChen baissa la tête, sachant que c'était faux. À ce jour, leur mère avait été la seule oméga reçue au Cloud Recesses. Il se tut et partit, anxieux. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, mais le Cloud Recesses avait, à chaque lignée, un alpha, dans le clan principal. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi, ni comment. Tout le reste de la secte ne produisait que des bêtas, jamais d'oméga. Il y eut, cependant, une exception à cette règle implicite, avec le dernier chef de Secte Lan, qui avait outrepassé la règle de ne jamais se lier à un oméga et, ça s'était, malheureusement, terminé tragiquement. L'oméga s'était tuée, après avoir assassiné un bêta, pour qui elle ressentait une haine farouche, laissant derrière elle, deux fils un bêta et l'autre alpha.

Malgré le fait que les deux jeunes enfants eurent été les descendants de cette femme, personne n'avait su, que l'un d'eux était un alpha. Leur oncle avait eu tôt fait de mettre le jeune alpha sous suppresseurs, mais, comme toute drogue, elle avait ses limites. Leur guérisseur avait prévenu Lan Qiren que son neveux allait sûrement finir par faire un rejet, après toutes ces années et qu'il fallait vite remédier à cela. Cependant, l'oncle, bien que conscient des risques, ne changea pas sa vision des choses. Personne ne devait savoir que leur Secte -pire, leur Clan !- abritait un alpha. Jamais !

Loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Lan WangJi se contentait de suivre sa routine, même si, depuis la venue des disciples des autres Sectes principales, elle était quelque peu perturbée. Elle l'était surtout par le Premier Disciple bêta de Yunmeng, Wei WuXian. Toujours à enfreindre le couvre-feu et les règles en général. Là, il prenait son temps, dans les Sources Froides, afin de réfléchir. Oui, là, sous la cascade, son esprit s'apaisait, plus rien ne venait l'obscurcir. Il était en paix, avec lui-même. Malheureusement, il ne put profiter longuement de cette félicité. Un bruit y mit fin et peu après, une personne arriva. Vu ses pas, elle ne semblait pas maîtresse de ses gestes.

Lan WangJi se releva, mettant ses vêtements sur ses épaules, pour voir si la personne venait réellement dans sa direction et, une brise lui confirma ce fait, par une délicieuse fragrance de lotus. Son corps réagit de suite à la tentation. Le Second Jade de Lan essaya de prendre sur lui et de rester calme et maître de lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il agresse un des disciples invités et encore moins qu'il le marque. Mais, en voyant le cultivateur devant lui, son corps agit plus rapidement que son esprit et ce parfum suave le rendit fou. Il plaqua l'homme au sol, lui retirant ses vêtements et humant cette fragrance si forte, qu'elle lui imprimait les narines.

Arrivé au visage de « l'inconnu », il put, malgré sa vision chancelante, voir les prunelles argentées de Wei WuXian. Cette information, une fois arrivée à l'esprit de Lan WangJi, le fit grogner. Il sera à lui ! Oh oui ! Il allait faire de cet oméga, son compagnon. Son instinct le guidant de nouveau, il lui écarta les jambes, pour entrer en lui. Son oméga était plus que prêt. Son orifice luisant, était un appel à la luxure. Il entra d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde, salivant à l'étroitesse de cette intimité. Il s'acharna à pousser toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus vite... Il entendait vaguement les gémissements de son partenaire, mais ça suffisait à l'exciter encore davantage. Une pensée lointaine lui disait que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était en rut, mais il n'écouta pas, préférant se concentrer sur les bruits émis par son oméga, qui jouissait toujours plus. L'alpha remonta son compagnon jusqu'à lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou si gracile, renfermant ses glandes hormonales, mordant à pleines dents, faisant de lui son partenaire, son compagnon, son oméga, officiellement. Ça ne tarda pas à le faire jouir, lui aussi. Son membre se bloquant, pour être sûr que l'accouplement soit parfait.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent effondrés au sol, collés par la hampe de l'alpha en rut, tous deux évanouis, sous la puissance de leur étreinte. Lan WangJi fut aussi bien vite réveillé, par la fraîcheur de la nuit, que par les gémissements de douleur de son oméga et là, le choc le fit se relever. Il regarda la scène avec des yeux exorbités. Il l'avait fait... Il avait brisé une des règles du Cloud Recesses ! Il avait cédé à ses pulsions et pris un compagnon, un _oméga _!

Le choc passé, Lan WangJi prit la situation en main. Le lien était réalisé, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière... Il remit ses vêtements et entoura son partenaire avec les siens, avant de se diriger vers le Jingshi. En route, il croisa son frère, qui le regarda, de ces yeux choqués et désolés, qu'il lui lançait parfois. Il le vit partir, sûrement pour prévenir leur oncle. Il entra dans son... non _leur_ désormais Jingshi et déposa Wei WuXian sur le lit, prenant bien soin à ce qu'il soit au chaud. Bien sûr, quelques minutes plus tard, Lan Qiren arriva, avec cet air de profonde désapprobation, qu'il avait souvent, mais rarement envers Lan WangJi.

-WangJi ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de prendre tes suppresseurs ?! Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? Le sceau du secret de notre Secte n'est plus ! Comment allons-nous expliquer un alpha ici ?! Toutes les autres Sectes vont nous regarder de haut ! S'exclama son oncle, faisant les cent pas.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait. Rien à dire de plus, répondit Lan WangJi, d'un ton froid.

-Mon Oncle, le guérisseur l'avait prédit. WangJi ne pouvait plus retenir sa nature plus longtemps, dit Lan XiChen, tentant de calmer les choses.

-Nous faire perdre la face devant les autres Sectes, c'est tout ce qu'il va se passer ! Déplora Lan Qiren, toujours aussi furieux.

-Suffit ! Un bêta n'a rien à dire sur le lien d'un alpha ! Siffla Lan WangJi, en colère et rebelle comme peu souvent.

Lan Qiren se tut, sous l'impact de la présence de l'alpha. Il baissa la tête, en signe de soumission et partit. Ce fut en ce jour, que les autres grandes Sectes apprirent le secret de la Secte... non, du Clan Lan et, par la même occasion, que Wei WuXian était, en fait, un oméga. Ce couple fut reconnu comme l'une des paires les plus puissantes, au sein des Sectes de cultivateurs. La fin aurait pu être celle des contes « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ou tout simplement « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours », mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un tas d'aventures, de conspirations, de traîtrises, de manipulation, de tragédies, etc. attendaient le couple, pour leur plus grand malheur...


	7. Poids de L'âme

Autheur: sakura-okasan

fandom: Untamed

Couple : Lan zhan/Wei Wuxian

Beta: Marjo76

Texte fait pour l'atelier de plume arc en ciel.

* * *

thème Poids de l'âme :

* * *

Wei WuXian s'était toujours demandé le poids de son âme. Entachée qu'elle était, elle devait peser beaucoup... Il pensait à cela depuis un certain temps, maintenant. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Lan WangJi qui venait d'arriver.

-Wei Ying, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là... À quoi penses-tu ?

Wei WuXian sursauta. Il regarda le deuxième Jade dans les yeux, avant de les abaisser.

-Rien d'important, Lan Zhan... répondit-il, soucieux.

-Mn, important, vu ton comportement.

-Vraiment, Lan Zhan ! Juste quelques pensées inutiles.

-C'est ce qu'a dit Jin GuangYao ? N'y pense plus.

Wei WuXian ne répondit pas.

-Wei Ying n'est pas une mauvaise personne et ne le sera jamais !

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Serais là, cette fois... Ne laisserais pas sombrer Wei Ying une nouvelle fois.

Wei WuXian regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et lui fit un sourire peiné. Il n'était pas certain de ça...


End file.
